Drarry, físicamente hablando
by a-lunatica
Summary: Usar la física para seducir a Harry Potter. Los intentos de Draco para seducir a Potter no funcionan, cuando el encanto Malfoy falla, la física viene al rescate. Slash.
1. Velocidad

Hola. Esta historia está dedicada a Sirem, por su cumpleaños. Este mes hay mucha gente de cumpleaños, bueno, más fics para todos :).

Si alguien me dice que aprendió o entendió algo de física con este fic, me haría muy feliz. Por lo demás ríanse, esto es lo más raro que he escrito. No está beteado, cualquier error, me avisan. Ah, con las ideas me ayudó Caribellieh, que yo no soy la única loca :D. Los capítulos son cortitos, para que no sea tan denso.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Aunque no creo que ella sepa de física.

* * *

**Drarry, físicamente hablando; usar la física para seducir a Harry Potter o la ridiculez más grande que he escrito jamás.**

**1. Velocidad **

Draco estaba cambiando canales aburrido, en su lujoso departamento muggle. Su pelo rubio cayendo descuidado sobre los hombros, vestía camisa y pantalones negros hechos a medida.

No lo entendía, realmente no lo entendía. Ya había agotado todos sus planes de seducción marca Malfoy, que funcionaban a la perfección con cualquier ser vivo normal. Hasta las plantas caían rendidas a sus pies. Por supuesto, Potter, distaba años luz de ser normal, sí, años luz, la distancia que recorre la luz en un año. Increíble, pero cierto. Potter era un retrasado, con todas sus letras, significado y peso.

Ya no se insultaban, respetando un acuerdo tácito de no agresión, pero de ahí a llevarse a Potter a la cama, había una gran distancia. Por lo menos ya no se odiaban, si es que realmente algún día se odiaron, Draco creía que no; llegó a la conclusión que había cierta tensión acumulada entre ellos desde el día en que se conocieron, y esa tensión fue solucionada con discusiones y duelos, pero ya estaban maduros como para dejarse llevar por esas cosas. Había maneras más gratificantes de liberar esa tensión. Pero Potter era como un sistema aislado, parecía no darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Una voz proveniente de la caja cuadrada que emitía ondas electromagnéticas, generando así las imágenes y los sonidos, interrumpió sus pensamientos. No era extraño que Draco supiera cómo funcionaban las cosas muggles, cuando se mudó del Londres mágico, su primera meta fue saberlo todo. Un Malfoy siempre lo sabe todo, sino, lo inventa, pero necesitaba una base creíble para inventar cosas muggles. Su segunda meta era estudiar, conseguir alguna carrera y ser más millonario de lo que ya era. Estudiar era, por supuesto, sólo una diversión; por eso había decidido estudiar física, para entender cómo demonios los muggles hacían todo sin magia.

Al principio había dudado, sus conocimientos sobre los muggles no iban más allá de la música, el arte en general y una que otra cosa que había escuchado en los pasillos. Por eso, saber la cantidad de cosas que él sabía, era todo un logro. Y su conocimiento aumentaba cada día, como una función exponencial.

Miró a la pantalla interesado, mostraban una especie de gato grande corriendo por la sabana.

… _el guepardo es el animal terrestre más veloz en distancias cortas, alcanzando una velocidad de 100 kilómetros por hora…_

Los guepardos son parientes de los leones ¿no?, se preguntó Draco. Ahora entendía un par de cosas más sobre _su _león.

Quizás estaba avanzando demasiado lento o hacia el sentido contrario. Si la velocidad es igual a la distancia que se recorre en un tiempo… debía acortar las distancias y disminuir el tiempo, para cazar más rápido a su presa.

Pero Potter caería. Todo cae ¿no?

* * *

¿Alguien aprendió y/o entendió algo?


	2. El movimiento es relativo

Hola. Esta historia está dedicada a Sirem, por su cumpleaños, chica, se que la física y el drarry son lo que más te gusta del mundo, asi que...

Estoy sorprendida con todos los comentarios :D Gracias, gracias. Respondí todos lo que tenían usuario, lo demás al final del cap. :D

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Aunque no creo que ella sepa de física.

* * *

**2. El movimiento es relativo**

_Todo se mueve respecto a algo, incluso las cosas que parecen estar en reposo se mueven respecto al sol o a las estrellas. _

Todo es relativo.

Draco estaba pasando por aquella fase de admiración a lo que le gustaba, veía todo físicamente. Pensó que estaba medio loco por encontrar la física en todas partes ¡pero es que así era! Todo, absolutamente todo, respondía a cuestiones físicas. Fue así como decidió afrontar el asunto Potter como un experimento científico, físico. Seguro que daba resultado. La física le era fiel.

Siguiendo con el método científico, se dedicó a observarlo. Era bastante simple, Potter era un despistado.

Draco trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia como consejero en asuntos económicos dos días a la semana. No tenía ningún título que lo avalara, pero para el Ministerio el apellido Malfoy era sinónimo de negocios; además necesitaba dar una buena imagen a la sociedad mágica. Nada mejor que trabajar gratis para el Ministerio, ayudándolo a recaudar grandes sumas de dinero, y estudiar con muggles. Nada mejor para limpiar su apellido.

Todo el resto del tiempo, se dedicaba a los estudios, cosa que le apasionaba. Al principio no había sido fácil, pero él había estudiado en Hogwarts, sobrevivido a una guerra y a las críticas a su linaje; podía con una universidad muggle.

Potter trabajaba en el departamento de aurores, cómo no, y estaba encargado de la seguridad del ministerio, del Ministro y de sus consejos, entre ellos, Draco. Era poderoso, y se había especializado en hechizos de protección a gran escala y en romper maldiciones, su presencia era bastante útil, y además, también participaba como consejero, era el chico que vivió y venció, su palabra valía oro.

Así que, dos días a la semana, Draco tenía la libertad, y el placer, de observarlo.

Observando furtivamente a Potter, reconoció un par de cosas: el movimiento es relativo, y depende del observador.

Con el sistema de referencia Weasley, Potter era alegre y estaba relajado. Escuchaba y respondía naturalmente, de forma amable, sus ojos verdes brillando. Para Weasley, Potter estaba bien, estaba feliz.

Cuando hablaba con Granger, sus ojos verdes adquirían un tono sincero, sólo descubierto por la observación continua; sus facciones cambiaban, Granger lo miraba con preocupación. Draco observaba los hombros caídos, las manos a los costados. Pudo deducir que para ella, Potter no estaba bien.

Cuando hablaba con gente común y sin nombre, era cortés, amable, pero no era el Potter que conocía. Potter no se interesaba en mostrar interés. Mantenía una sonrisa falsa en los labios. Con los demás actuaba, pero para ellos, él era perfecto. Era imposible pensar que el salvador tenía problemas. Eso no tenía sentido.

Finalmente, cuando hablaba con él, Potter era: imponente, sobrio y poderoso; pero estaba triste, estaba cansado, no sonreía. Sus ojos no mentían, no para él, y eso era un misterio para Draco ¿Por qué con él no se preocupaba de ocultar su debilidad?

Potter parecía desestresarse con sus "conversaciones", sus cruces de ironías y de frases elaboradas e inteligentes. Utilizaba esos encuentros para canalizar la frustración que aparentemente sentía.

Concluyó que Potter tenía un problema. Y ahora, que sus ironías habían pasado a frases menos hostiles, estaba listo para comprobar su hipótesis.

* * *

Respuesta a comentarios:

Arwen PS: supongo que mi caso es comparable, a mi nome gusta mucho la física, las fórmulas me aburren, pero adoro el drarry. ;D Gracias por leer.

australia: obvio, estudiar física sí sirve para algo, si escribiera con toda la física que se me ocurre, creo que no se entendería mucho, ¿has leido chistes matemáticos y físicos? pues yo sí, y si no sabes la materia, no entiendes el chiste XD Gracias por leer :D

aghatamalfoy-uchiha: ¿En serio no entendiste? pucha, espero que este lo entiendas más :D método científico XD Gracias por leer .

nynphadora**: **si yo diera las clases de física no entenderías nada, sólo pensaría en como aplicarla para explicar el drarry. Muchas gracias por leer :D.


	3. Primera Ley de Newton: Inercia

**Hola. Traigo el tercer capítulo de esta locura, estoy traumada con la físicoquímica, así que cada vez están más exraños. Espero entiendan. :D**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Aunque no creo que ella sepa de física.

**

* * *

**

3. Primera Ley de Newton: Inercia

Draco debía asistir a una reunión con el ministro de economía de Francia. La sala de conferencias estaba en París y era un tema delicado, que estaba generando chispas entre ambos países. Harry Potter sería su escolta.

— Potter ¿por qué esa cara?— preguntó Draco, mientras veía al auror acercarse.

Potter lo miró sorprendido. Tenía marcas oscuras bajo los ojos, y la piel más pálida de lo que él recordaba.

— ¿No deberías saludar primero?—preguntó serio, pero el cansancio que se adivinada en su cuerpo, rompía cualquier intento de asustar.

— Si estás enfermo debería pedir a otro auror, no me sirve que estés débil Potter, se supone que debemos imponer, no causar lástima—bien, si el plan era entender a Potter iba por buen camino, pero si quería que el tonto se diera cuenta de sus intenciones más amistosas, no debía ir por esa trayectoria.

—Lo que sea Malfoy. Vamos.

Draco lo siguió hacia los ascensores. Debían llegar al departamento de relaciones exteriores y de ahí, llegar por red flú al Ministerio de Francia.

Potter solo abrió la boca para decir _Ministerio de Francia_ y luego desaparecer entre las llamas verdes. Draco lo siguió.

Le gustaba mucho más aparecerse, había descubierto con genuina admiración que los muggles conocían la teleportación, la física cuántica lograba explicarlo todo.

—Buenos días, caballeros —saludó un funcionario francés, en un perfecto inglés. — Mi nombre es Pierre Gulianni, soy el ayudante del Ministro. —El hombre miraba fijo a Draco, observando su cuerpo más del tiempo necesario. Draco sonrió, estaba consciente de sus encantos. —Tu debes ser Draco Malfoy — dijo mientras le ofrecía una mano.

—Así es—respondió Draco, adelantándose y estrechando la mano ofrecida. El interés de Potter hacia toda la situación era infinitesimal, es decir, no le importaba. El hombre desvió los ojos de Draco y los fijo en Harry. Draco no soportó que aquel hombre siguiera mirando _así _a Harry, como un ídolo, no que le molestara que lo mirara, era más bien solidaridad. A él no le gustaba que lo miraran como hijo de mortífago, a Potter no le gustaba que lo miraran como héroe, por más cierto que fuera.

—Y tú eres Harry Potter, es un honor conocerte —el hombre sonrió y le tendió la mano. Potter la aceptó, pero no dio indicios de alegrarse por aquellas palabras, por lo que Draco se sorprendió cuando el hombre se dio la vuelta para guiarlos hacia la sala de conferencias y Potter le miró el culo.

Y él que creía que Potter estaba medio muerto. Potter era gay, de eso no había dudas, además que ya todo el mundo mágico lo sabía. No que importara realmente, Harry Potter era el niño héroe, el salvador del mundo mágico, el jefe de aurores más joven de la historia, y así hasta el infinito. Que fuera gay no era significativo.

Era un detalle beneficioso para sus planes.

La reunión, pasó sin importancia. Los problemas se solucionaron, esbozaron algunos proyectos económicos, algunas alianzas entre departamentos y organizaron otra reunión. Potter no abrió la boca en toda la reunión.

Salieron del salón de conferencias. Potter se miraba los zapatos.

Draco decidió que debía hacer algo.

Era definitivo, Potter estaba en estado de inercia.

_Todo objeto estará en reposo hasta que se aplique una fuerza que lo obligue a cambiar de estado._

Él, obligaría a Potter a cambiar de estado. No podía estar sumido en la autocompasión de por vida. Bueno, no autocompasión, en realidad Draco no sabía qué tenía Potter, pero se notaba deprimido.

Mientras Draco se despedía cortésmente del Ministro francés, el tal Pierre intentaba hablar con Potter, sin embargo, éste no daba señales de estar en la orbita terrestre.

Así que Draco acudió al rescate.

—Potter, vámonos —dijo Draco al llegar dónde estaba Potter y el francés.

Potter lo miró indescifrable. Draco dio media vuelta y caminó, esperando que Potter lo siguiera.

— Sí. Adiós —escuchó decir a Potter, despidiéndose del francés. —Malfoy, la sala de flú internacional está hacia el otro lado.

—Lo sé, Potter. Voy a tomar algo, tanta ineficiencia me hartó.

Draco esperaba alguna respuesta mordaz a aquella sentencia, algo relacionado a su apellido y los tratos con ministros y esas cosas. Pero Potter encontraba más interesante la horma de sus zapatos, y en vez de enzarzarse en una batalla verbal, aceptó, dócil.

—Debemos volver hoy.

Y lo siguió.

— ¿Has estado en Francia antes?—Preguntó Draco una vez fuera del Ministerio de Magia. Estaba atardeciendo, y la brisa fresca que despeino uno de sus mechones rubios, actuó como fuente de energía revitalizante.

—No he tenido mucho tiempo para viajar. Malfoy, ¿por qué me hablas?

— ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

Potter no respondió. Esa falta de respuesta ya estaba cansando a Draco. Caminaron en silencio por algunas calles pequeñas, buscando un buen lugar para tomar algo. Entraron a un pequeño bar, se sentaron en un rincón aislado y pidieron los tragos.

Draco pensaba cómo iniciar una conversación "civilizada"

Harry bebía en silencio, con la mirada perdida en algún punto en el infinito. Draco necesitaba romper el silencio. Tenía dos opciones; primero, emborrachar a Potter hasta que le contara qué demonios le sucedía; y segundo, hacer terapia de choque.

Decidió que lo segundo sería más entretenido.

—Potter ¿sabías qué si sobre un cuerpo no actúa ninguna fuerza éste continuará moviéndose indefinidamente en línea recta y a velocidad constante? —Draco lo miró esperando alguna reacción. Ante el silencio de Potter, agregó: —Es lo que pienso que has estado haciendo estos años, necesitas una fuerza para cambiarlo.

_Si esta en reposo, tiende a permanecer en reposo, si esta en movimiento, tiende a permanecer en movimiento._

Potter frunció el ceño, al final, reaccionó. Se tomó el alcohol de un trago, se levantó rápidamente y se fue. Antes de salir por la puerta se giró y dijo: —Sigues siendo un estúpido, Malfoy.

Draco sonrió. Potter al menos había reaccionado. Aunque igual frunció el ceño, si Potter no entendía no era su culpa. Él había intentado ser amable, darle un consejo para que saliera del estado de reposo en el que se encontraba y Potter el muy malagradecido, lo rechazaba.

* * *

_El próximo capítulo se llama "Entropía" ¿Saben lo que significa? Ya lo sabrán.._


	4. Entropía

Lo siento, lo siento y lo siento. Me tardé mucho en subir esto, está beteado hace más de una semana, casi dos, pero he tenido una semana mala y el capítulo ni merecía ser subido tal cual estaba. Así que lo re-escribí, con resultados cuestionables. A mí no me gusta, prometo que los próximos serán mejores.

* * *

**Entropía**

Draco deseaba tener un giratiempo o algo que lo ayudara a detener el tiempo, sentía que todas las responsabilidades lo estaban superando. No era primera vez que debía quedarse hasta tarde estudiando para algún examen, pero la semana anterior había sido estresante. Y la actual seguía la misma trayectoria.

Además, estaba el Ministerio, y en él estaba Potter. Borró el asunto Potter de su mente, no quería que sus pensamientos viajaran hacia esa dirección, con los asuntos del Ministerio y los estudios ya tenía suficiente estrés para una vida de mago, que era bastante.

Se arrepentía un poco de haber comenzado a interesarse por Potter, debió saber que el héroe sería la excepción a todas las reglas físicas existentes. Aún no lograba entenderlo.

Era un hecho comprobado que Harry le gustabadesde probablemente hacía años. Incluso había hecho un experimento para demostrarlo.

Bueno, nadie podía culparlo. _Con ese cuerpo, ¿a quién no le gustaría tener algo con Potter? Imagínate toda la fricción que podría generar…_

Negó con la cabeza, como intentando alejar esos pensamientos, debía estudiar esa noche, e imaginar el cuerpo desnudo de Potter generando calor no era una buena idea. En unos días tenía examen y debía estudiar, un Malfoy no reprueba, ni menos en algo muggle, aunque le costara concentrarse en los apuntes que ahí tenía.

_Entropía._

Aprender sobre la entropía era un tanto difícil si ésta le recordaba a Potter, era bastante extraño seguir esa línea de pensamientos, pero tomando la física como centro, era obvio. ¿Cómo?

_Entropía. Medida de la cantidad de desorden que hay en un sistema. Potter siempre venía y le desordenaba todo. Desorden era como sinónimo de Potter. Por lo tanto…_

_Entropía. Medida del efecto Potter. _No, así era imposible estudiar.

Tendrían que inventar toda una ciencia para comprender a los héroes. Quizás estaba por mal camino, quizás si leía esas historietas que tenían sus compañeros del club-de-no-sé-qué podría entender al héroe, compararlo Batman o algo.

_¿Y tu serías Robin?_

Bien, el comic no serviría. Sería fiel a la física, confiaba en ella.

Un grito lo sacó de golpe de sus cavilaciones.

—¡Malfoy!—la voz sonaba algo distorsionada, más aguda mientras más se acercaba a él.

_Como bajo el efecto Doppler_, pensó Draco mientras se dirigía hacia la sala.

La cabeza de Potter estaba flotando entre las llamas verdes de la chimenea. Draco frunció el ceño, el héroe no encontraba nada mejor que ir a molestar a las tres de la madrugada interrumpiendo su intento de estudio.

—Quita las protecciones— exigió Harry.

—Potter, son las tres de la madrugada —dijo Draco mientras se cruzaba de brazos, bufando ante la desvergüenza del otro, _darle órdenes a un Malfoy ¿dónde se ha visto eso?_

Respiró hondo intentando reunir paciencia que no tenía, no a esa altura de la noche; tenía a un Potter escandaloso en la chimenea, sus ganas de discutir tendían a cero y el estudio pendiente aumentaba de forma exponencial.

Suspirando, sacó la varita y quitó las protecciones. Potter entró acelerado a su piso, colisionando con él, contagiándole su movimiento y energía, logrando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Draco se quedó quieto y anonadado. Potter estaba sobre él, sus cuerpos alineados, el pelo negro haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello y las manos a sus costados para evitar aplastarlo. Draco podía sentir el calor que emanaba aquel cuerpo, desencadenando el movimiento de sus moléculas, incrementando el desorden de sus hormonas y, a la vez, aumentando la entropía de sus pensamientos.

No lo soportó más.

—Potter, quítate. Ahora —. Harry parecía no querer reaccionar, Draco, necesitando detener el desorden, lo empujó.

Ese traspaso de energía causó que Potter rodada a su lado. Draco se sentó en el suelo, con la varita aún en la mano, mirando al otro mago de forma curiosa y cuestionadora.

Potter estaba hecho un desastre; sus ojeras aún más oscuras que en los días anteriores y sus ropas algo desordenas. Además, poseía el olor inconfundible del alcohol; Potter estaba ebrio como una cuba.

—Hola—saludó Harry con una sonrisa ebria. — ¿Te desperté?

—No, estaba estudiando —respondió sin pensarlo, intentando entender porqué Potter le hablaba cómo si le importara. Y antes de eso, preguntándose qué hacía ahí.

— ¿Estudiando?—Draco no respondió, se incorporó y extendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. —Entonces era cierto —dijo más para sí mismo que para Draco.

— ¿El alcohol te deja estúpido también? ¿Qué haces acá?

—Ya te dije… yo… quería hablar. —La mano de Potter aún se mantenía sujeta a la de Draco, éste intentó retirarla y Harry lo impidió, acercándolo más a él.

Draco se paralizó nuevamente, preguntándose si habría caído en alguna dimensión alterna mientras estudiaba, o en algún agujero negro. La situación era muy extraña.

Harry tenía las mejillas rosadas y las pupilas un poco dilatadas. Intentó dar un paso, pero tropezó y Draco por instinto lo sujetó de los hombros.

—Entonces habla, Potter — dijo Draco. Así cómo estaban, frente a frente, tenía problemas para pensar en algo mordaz para decir. No que el estúpido y ebrio héroe lo notara, pero esos ojos grandes y verdes lo estaban perturbando.

Negó con la cabeza alejándose definitivamente de Harry. Era estúpido, se sentía atraído hacia Potter como una carga negativa a un campo eléctrico positivo.

—¿Por qué… por qué lo haces?—Harry había caminado penosamente hasta llegar al sofá desplomándose en él, quedando distribuido uniformemente sobre su superficie.

—¿El qué? —Preguntó extrañado Draco, acercándose cuidadosamente al sofá, intentando pensar qué hacer con un Harry borracho.

—Estudiar algo muggle—. La voz de Potter se oía extraña, algo pastosa y áspera. Draco buscó en los ojos verde si había burla o alguna intención escondida en aquella pregunta. No la encontró, pero aún así no respondió, Potter no tenía porqué conocer sus motivos.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Draco no quitó la vista de los ojos de Harry, analizando objetivamente la situación. Potter parecía más calmado que cuando había llegado… Al contrario de Draco, porque ebrio o no, Potter siempre lo alteraba.

Draco podía comprender cómo es que una masa podía colapsar en sí misma; generando un hoyo negro, pero era incapaz de acotar alguna explicación al comportamiento tan inestable de Potter. Primero lo ignoraba, luego lo trataba de estúpido y lo dejaba solo en Francia; y finalmente, llegaba a su piso, a las tres de la madrugada, ebrio, tratándolo como si fueran parte de la misma reacción.

Cuando fue a pedirle muy poco amablemente a Potter que se fuera de su casa, se dio cuenta de que estaba dormido. Al parecer había disminuido un poco su energía.

Potter estaba acurrucado en su sofá, con los lentes torcidos sobre el puente de su nariz y la boca abierta. Esa extraña sensación que lo atacaba cuando estaba cerca de Harry, aquella que no le era posible explicar en términos técnicos, le impidió despertarlo.

La falta de sueño y el exceso de pensamientos extraños lo tenían un tanto perdido en el continuo espacio-tiempo. Así que decidió dejar a Potter ahí, sin siquiera cubrirlo con alguna manta; si Potter entraba a su piso aumentando la energía de su sistema y desordenando el precario equilibrio en el que basaba su "plan" para conquistarlo, que asumiera las consecuencias y se congelara.

**o.o.O.o.o**

El haz de luz que entraba por entre las cortinas le dio de lleno en la cara, despertándolo más temprano de lo acostumbrado. Draco estaba organizando su día, pensando qué tenía que hacer, dónde tenía que ir… estaba en eso, aún con los ojos cerrados, cuando recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Recordar a Potter entrando velozmente a su piso, borracho y diciendo nada en absoluto; logró quitarle cualquier vestigio de sueño. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la sala, esperando que lo de la noche anterior sólo hubiese sido un mal sueño. Que la sensación de cosquilleo en su piel no hubiese sido real, porque realmente le había confundido.

Estaba equivocado. Potter estaba en su sillón, descalzo y acurrucado.

Incluso sintió algo de culpa por dejarlo dormir sin abrigo, culpa que fue reemplazada rápidamente por diversión al verlo en aquel estado de reposo.

Sonrió al ocurrírsele una idea para despertarlo, alzó su varita e invocó un _aguamenti_ no verbal.

El chorro de agua actúo como una fuerza bastante convincente para romper la inercia y cualquier estado de equilibrio posible.

Potter se levantó de un salto y dijo—: ¡Joder! ¿Qué demo… Malfoy?—Harry intentaba secarse la cara y Draco se mordía el labio inferior aguantando una carcajada frente a la mueca de asombro en el rostro de Potter. — ¿Qué haces aquí?—Harry estaba totalmente confundido y lo miraba con las gafas torcidas y el pelo negro apuntando hacia cualquier parte.

—Potter, esta es mi casa — Draco intentaba permanecer serio, mostrarse molesto y hacer que Potter se pusiera nervioso al estar en terreno enemigo y desconocido, pero le era imposible. Potter estaba recién despierto, desorientado y totalmente apetecible.

Omitiendo el último pensamiento, Draco se cansó de controlarse y comenzó a reír.

Al parecer, la risa de Draco despejó del todo la mente Harry.

—¡Oh joder!—dijo Harry cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos. Draco pensó que había recordado qué hacía allí.

—Potter, la próxima vez que quieras acosarme, intenta estar sobrio.

—Cállate, Malfoy. Y yo no estaba acosándote. Sólo quería hablar, por lo de Francia. Pero — Potter se pasó el dorso de la mano por el cabello—, veo que no te interesa.

En realidad sí le interesaba, pero no le diría. Él quería a Potter orbitando a su alrededor, y el mejor plan para lograrlo, era hacerse el desinteresado.

—No tienes que darme explicaciones, Potter. Ni siquiera somos amigos. — Harry apoyó una mano en su hombro para equilibrarse, tanto movimiento estaba mareándolo. Tenía los ojos fijos en Draco, y éste creyó vislumbrar algo como decepción en su mirada.

—Yo quiero dártelas, Malfoy. Me fui porque…porque… no sé —Draco lo miró divertido, pero intentando mostrarse serio. — Es tu culpa, ¿sabes? Dijiste cosas que no entendí y… — se detuvo un momento para controlar el mareo y se rió de su propia incoherencia— y eso… era como chino.

—Es física, Potter. Física. Es bastante útil, ¿sabes? Explica muchas cosas. —Ahora Draco comprendía el porqué de la reacción de Potter. Había pensado que sus palabras eran algún insulto. Qué estúpido.

—Ya. Pero no entendí lo que dijiste. Era todo tan extraño. Es algo muggle, ¿sabes? Uno no esperaría que tú hicieras algo muggle. ¿No es cómo anti Malfoy?

—¿Prefieres qué los maldiga? Y lo fundamental en los Malfoy es saberlo todo. ¿Qué hacen los Potters, deprimirse y ahogarse en alcohol?

—Yo no estoy deprimido—dijo Potter dándole la espalda.

—Claro, y tampoco estabas ebrio.

—Hay cosas que no entenderías, Malfoy— dijo suspirando.

—Hay cosas que no sabes, Potter— dijo Draco, con una sonrisa irónica pero carente de malicia, preguntándose en qué momento la conversación se había transformado en algo serio.

Harry se sentó en el sillón nuevamente, Draco se sentó a su lado sólo por hacer algo. La teoría del agujero negro aún estaba presente. Entendía cómo se creaban, lo que implicaba conocimientos superiores a la media de la población, pero era incapaz de comprender a Potter.

Harry se acomodó contra el respaldo, cerró los ojos y relajó su cuerpo.

Draco lo miraba, analizándolo con ojo crítico. Pensando.

Se suponía que las partículas tendían al desorden, que era natural que la entropía aumentara con el tiempo; pero era necesario ejercer alguna fuerza que lo controlara. Él no podía permitir que Potter alterara sus planes prácticos y útiles de _sólo sexo,_ mezclándolo con algo más. La entropía de sus pensamientos debía ser detenida ya.

Sin embargo, verlo en su casa en una situación tan _amistosa_ le provocaba ganas de replantear los factores que influían en la gran ecuación de su vida. Potter estaba ahí, tranquilo, tratándolo como a un igual, como a un amigo, incluso dándole explicaciones.

Pensó que quizás él no era el único interesado en hacer reaccionar al otro.

* * *

_Se aceptan tomatazos :), sugerencias e ideas._


	5. Equilibrio

Hola :)

Siento la demora, yo pensaba, tal como dije en algunas respuestas a comentarios, publicar el lunes pasado, sino antes, pero mi pc, con el capítulo listo, se murió; y tuve una semana horrible en la universidad, hasta hoy tuve tiempo para arreglar el borrador del capítulo (que mi linda beta, Caribelleih, guardaba). El cap está semi beteado..

**Notas:** cualquier comentario despectivo hacia otras ciencias, léase matemáticas, humanidades y biología, es sólo broma y no representa mi pensamiento para nada (yo estudio biología). Así que no se enojen ¡y culpen a Draco! :D

**Equilibrio**

Algo en ese lugar tenía un defecto. O alguien en particular. No era posible que estuviera sintiendo aquello que sentía, pero es que si lo sentía era porque sí era posible, y si era… Estaba y si estaba… Existía y si existía… Draco se obligó a cortar esos pensamientos.

Eran demasiados humanistas para su gusto. Mucha filosofía y muchos porqués sin sentido; el existencialismo, el "ser o estar", para Draco, era perder el tiempo en dudas existenciales ridículas, si podía ser medido, observado y demostrado y/o útil, existía y le interesaba. Sino, pues se lo dejaba a los de la facultad de humanidades.

Pero ni criticar a otras ciencias le hacía sentir mejor, debía reconocerlo, estaba confundido.

¡Confundido! Los Malfoys no se confundían, para que eso sucediera debía congelarse el infierno, o peor; un Malfoy confundido era como la vida en la Tierra sin gravedad, imposible.

—¿Quieres tomar algo?—Draco dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió para cortar de raíz todo pensamiento abstracto. Estaba sentado al lado de Potter, manteniendo la misma posición y el mismo silencio por unos largos minutos. Sabía que el tiempo era un continuo y que un minuto era un minuto, pero en aquella situación el minuto le pareció eterno.

—¿Me quieres ebrio otra vez?—Potter tenía la maldita costumbre de responder con otra pregunta.

La pregunta fue acompañada con una sonrisa muy poco inocente que lo descoló, y lo llevó, de forma irremediable, a mirar los ojos verdes y expresivos, que ahora estaban un poco irritados por la resaca que debía tener Potter.

Draco se preguntó si debía ofrecerle una poción para ello, debía dolerle la cabeza; luego se pateó mentalmente por preocuparse de él. Esa preocupación lo llevaba al pensamiento de la discordia, a la piedra que balanceaba su equilibrio.

Estaba confundido respecto a qué hacía Potter en su casa aún, al porqué ya no sólo sentía ganas de entenderlo y observarlo como si de un experimento se tratara, lo que había sido la idea original; estudiar a Harry Potter y comprender qué le sucedía.

Ahora había algo más, algo que, desgraciadamente para Draco, iba más allá de su cama.

—Un café, Potter, además; ebrio eres demasiado nulo, incluso más que sobrio.

—¿Nulo?—preguntó Potter frunciendo el ceño y acomodándose en el sillón en el que se había dejado caer.

—Como los vectores, esos que…—Draco vio el rostro confundido del moreno y sonrió arrogante— ¿Es que no sabes nada, Potter? ¿No fuiste a la escuela de pequeño? Eso explicaría tus limitaciones intelectuales.

Harry, al contrario de lo esperado por Draco, no se molestó ni le respondió con algún insulto, sino que le sonrió de vuelta.

—Es sorprendente, ¿sabes?; Este lugar— dijo haciendo un gesto, abarcando con la mano derecha el departamento de Draco—, los estudios —miró hacia una biblioteca llena de libros gigantes, más muggles que mágicos; y a una caja llena de pelotitas que formaban figuritas—, la ropa que usas —agregó mirándolo—. Pareces un muggle.

Draco se incorporó de golpe. Eso sí que era un insulto; él no parecía muggle, claro que no.

Draco no sabía mucho de genética y de esas cosas, y realmente no le importaba; ¿para qué saber sobre las células y los genes si comprendía cómo se había formado el universo?

No había comparación. Sin embargo, sabía lo suficiente como para inventarse lo demás.

Así que estaba seguro de que él no tenía ni una gota de sangre muggle, y que no era posible convertirse en uno o algo así, la genética lo decía, claro que sí.

Para ello tendrían inyectarle genes muggles y hacer un Draco transgénico.

_Un Draco modificado, un Draco transgénico,_ pensó Draco, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

Potter lo había llevado hasta aquel pensamiento ¡él tenía sangre pura! Ni una gota ni gen de nada más que sangre mágica corriendo por sus venas.

¿Cómo se atrevía Potter a siquiera insinuar que podía mugglenizarse?

Iba a replicar algo ofensivo y mordaz, cómo el Malfoy que era, pero su réplica se quedó atrapada entre sus neuronas, porque el héroe se estaba riendo.

Draco comenzó a caminar alrededor de la sala de su piso _no-muggle_, estaba enojado, por algún extraño motivo sentía las palabras de Potter más insultantes de lo que parecían, supuso que fueron dichas como broma, pero para él eso no era una broma porque ya se había preguntado qué hacía allí—en el mundo muggle— realmente.

—¡Cállate!—Potter, que al parecer no había notado el cambio en el ánimo de Draco con esas palabras, se silenció de golpe—. Y lárgate, ahora—Draco apuntaba con su varita hacia el pecho de Harry, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y sus palabras sonaban amenazantes—, si no quieres que te demuestre lo poco muggle que soy.

—Malfoy yo no—

—Ahora —dijo Draco acercando más la varita a Harry e interrumpiéndolo. Éste parecía confundido y sorprendido, pero de igual forma se levantó y caminó hacia la chimenea, el dolor de cabeza por la resaca olvidado y el misterio en el que se había convertido Draco Malfoy presente en su cabeza.

Potter se fue y Draco se quedó estático, incapaz de romper la inercia en la cual estaba sumergido. Ahora era él quién necesitaba alguna fuerza para cambiar de estado.

Cuando las llamas verdes de la chimenea se apagaron completamente, Draco se desplomó en el sillón, de forma muy poco Malfoyesca.

No entendía muy bien por qué las palabras de Potter— la broma, porque Harry estaba bromeando— lo habían afectado hasta el punto de echarlo de su piso. Quizás era un poco de todo, la sumatoria de todos los factores que estaban presentes en su vida actual y que antes eran infinitesimales.

No era un misterio el hecho de que él quería ser Inefable. Tampoco lo era el que el Ministerio no lo permitiría, ser Inefable conllevaba cierto poder que no estaban dispuestos otorgar a cualquiera que se relacionara de alguna forma con Voldemort.

Y cómo Draco quería saberlo todo, explicarse el porqué de las cosas, había visto en la física algo más que un motivo para comprender a los muggles y mejorar su imagen; había visto la posibilidad de entender.

No había querido pensar que al hacerlo—que al estudiar como muggle— estaba renegando de la magia, porque no era así, él era un mago de sangre pura y orgulloso de serlo, y si ahora estaba más inserto en el mundo muggle, era porque en él había encontrado un ventana luego de hallar todas las puertas cerradas.

Además, pensar que él se estaba acostumbrando al mundo muggle, le daba la razón a las palabras hirientes de su padre, quien no comprendía porqué Draco tenía que hacer lo que hacía.

Y es que no _tenía_, _quería._

Era algo extraño eso de la física mezclado con Potter. Las últimas veces Draco había provocado las reacciones en Harry, él se había sorprendido y molestado, pero ahora Potter era quien provocaba que Draco se dedicara a pensar en el porqué de las acciones del héroe.

Y era todo tan confuso, que ya no veía tan imposible la vida en la Tierra sin gravedad, porque para reconocer que, en efecto, sí estaba confundido, debía suceder alguna catástrofe a nivel mundial.

Era como si cada uno ejerciera una fuerza contra el otro, una fuerza igual, pero que al enfrentarse, la fuerza resultante era cero.

_Fuerza total igual a cero, equilibrio._

Quizás por eso no podían avanzar. Porque ninguno daba más o menos que el otro, sino que lo mismo. Draco insultaba, Potter insultaba. Draco preguntaba, Potter preguntaba de vuelta.

Si quería algo más, tendría que romper el equilibrio.

Pero por ahora, debía demostrarse a sí mismo que por más muggle que pareciera, él era un mago a toda norma.

Draco se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia la cocina para prepararse un café, luego lo pensó mejor y, agitando la varita, apareció un café frente a él, en la mesa.

Luego, para demostrar que las palabras de Potter eran una completa idiotez, alzó la varita y, murmurando un _winguardium leviosa, _armó, con las pelotitas que tenía en una caja, la representación de un átomo con su nube electrónica rodeándolo.

Observando la figura que flotaba en el aire, suspiró.

Sí, el era un mago, y no tendría que molestarse porque Potter le dijera lo contrario, sólo que le molestaba un poco pensar que tal vez Potter se había acercado a él pensando que era un amante de los muggles o algo así.

Estúpido Potter. Debería integrarlo y así ver qué sucedía con él.

Draco se rió de su propia broma mental, pero su risa murió al instante para convertirse en genuina sorpresa. Potter había regresado, sumando una incógnita más a la ecuación "Potter". No sabía por qué había regresado, cómo había ingresado, por qué no lo había escuchado y por qué lo miraba de esa forma tan… intrigada.

_Joder, _pensó Draco, _cuatro incógnitas, eso debería ser una ecuación con cuatro variables, fácil; pero no, era una ecuación de cuarto grado, porque todas las incógnitas eran Potterianas._

Joder dos veces, esas ecuaciones—los polinomios— se resolvían aproximando, y a Draco le gustaba la exactitud.

_Arg, las matemáticas, siempre complicándole la vida a los físicos ¡se supone que están ahí para servirles!_

Los pensamientos de Draco, fieles a su campo de estudio, fueron interrumpidos por un carraspeo.

Draco recordó que no estaba solo en _su _piso y recordó que el invitado debía ser excluido de su conjunto, por insultarlo.

Pero Potter estaba acercándose hacia el modelo atómico que flotaba en la sala y alzó la mano para tocarlo, Draco murmuró algo disimuladamente apuntando con su varita hacia el átomo falso y sonrió cuando Potter retiró la mano asustado.

—¿Qué es esto?

Draco no entendió qué hacía Potter ahí, pero ya que estaba, presumiría de sus conocimientos.

—Un átomo Potter, un átomo. Son unas pelotitas chiquititas que no se pueden ver y que conforman toda la materia—. Quizás si explicaba a prueba de tontos Potter entendería— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?

—¿Por qué te enojaste?— Harry lo miró desafiante.

—¿Eres estúpido?— Draco sonrió de lado, irónico.

—¿Lo eres tú?; era un broma.— Harry se cruzó de brazos, a la defensiva.

—¿Si lo sabes, para qué preguntas?— Draco arqueó las cejas.

—Si lo supiera no estaría aquí, es obvio —Harry respiró hondo y volvió a preguntar—: ¿Por qué lo haces?

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?— Draco se estaba exasperando.

—¿Por qué no?—. Realmente, Draco ya estaba confundido con tantas preguntas y no sabía muy bien a qué se refería, aunque supuso que era a su vida en general y a la física en particular.

—¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Qué ganas con eso?

Draco decidió que, si no rompían el equilibrio ahora, no lo romperían jamás, así que qué más daba, respondería.

—Porque quiero.

Harry, quien no esperaba que Draco respondiera, lo miró sorprendido.

—No dije lo de ser muggle en serio, sé que eres un mago. Y que no odias a los muggles.

Draco sonrió, cuando una de las fuerzas cambia de dirección la suma ya no es igual a cero, a pesar de que las fuerzas sigan teniendo el mismo tamaño. Así que era esperable que Potter cediera también.

Merlín, amaba a la física, ¡le solucionaba todos los problemas!

—Lo sé, pero no puedes evitar ser un idiota, ¿cierto?—. Las palabras iban acompañadas con una sonrisa sincera, no podían ser tomadas como un insulto.

—Lamento no ser un genio, señor todo-lo-sé-y-si-no-lo-invento— dijo Harry alegremente de vuelta y mirando con genuino interés los libros de física.

Draco se sorprendió al notar que él había pensado lo mismo cuando se cuestionaba porqué estudiar física, saberlo todo para poder inventar con propiedad.

Siguió sonriendo, ya se le hacía costumbre.

—Obvio Potter, los Malfoys debemos saberlo todo, y si voy a aprender a estar en este mundo, debo saber más que los propios muggles.

—Típico de ti, querer estar por sobre los demás.

—Estoy sobre los demás, Potter— dijo Draco dirigiéndose hacia la representación del átomo, para detenerse a un lado de Harry.— Eso— dijo apuntando con la varita hacia un punto brillante que giraba orbitando alrededor de una pelotita más grande que estaba al centro— es un electrón, bueno, no es uno, pero es la idea, tiene carga negativa y su masa es… Potter, ¿de qué te ríes?

Potter se tapaba la boca para sofocar la carcajada, pero le fue inevitable reírse.

—Lo siento— se disculpó, aún aguantando la risa—, es que sigues diciendo estas cosas y es tan extraño y yo…— Harry miró a Draco, quien tenía los ojos entrecerrados como esperando que Potter dijera alguna estupidez para variar— sigue, yo te escucho— terminó de decir, probablemente amedrentado con la mirada de Draco.

—Eres un caso perdido— suspiró—. Demasiado tonto por tu propio bien, un poco más tonto y no naces. —Draco le regaló una sonrisa ladeada y divertida, así que Harry rió sin inhibirse.— Si quiero hablar contigo tendré que culturizarte, no puedo hablar con neófitos.

—Que no sepa de física no me hace un ignorante, Malfoy— dijo Harry miraba cómo Draco se iba hacia la mesa a buscar su café.

—Deberías integrarte Potter, así aprenderías más cosas.— Draco seguía sonriendo y eso ya era un poco escalofriante para Harry, quien no estaba acostumbrado a ver tan relajado y divertido al frío Draco Malfoy.

—¿Integrarme?— preguntó, y Draco sonreía mentalmente pensando en qué resultaría de la integración de Potter.

Al final resolvió que la integral de Harry Potter sería… Harry Potter. Más arreglado, con el cabello más humanizado, sin esas gafas redondas, pero con la misma alma de héroe y ese halo de ingenuidad que lo rodeaba.

Sí, Potter era como la exponencial, si la integraba, quedaba igual.

Potter seguiría siendo Potter, y eso era bueno, a veces era necesario tener constantes en la vida. Y Harry Potter era la constante en la vida de Draco.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, le ofreció un café a Potter, y esta vez lo sirvió de forma muggle, él no tenía que demostrar nada.

Además, ya habían roto el equilibrio entre ellos, de buena manera.

Draco volvió a suspirar— ya se hacía costumbre, al igual que sonreír—, estaba conversando de forma civilizada y amistosa con Potter, y se sentía bien; cada vez la distancia entre ellos disminuía, y cada vez, el plan de analizarlo según la física funcionaba mejor.

Draco, si pudiera, se casaría con ella, la física era genial, lástima que fuera gay.

La física le permitía entender todo. ¡Era maravillosa!

-

Luego del desayuno que compartieron, Harry se fue y Draco se preparó para llegar a clases, tarde, elegantemente tarde.

Mientras intentaba hacer un ejercicio de vectores, pensó en Potter, ya no podía evitar asociar todo con él, de una u otra manera. Los vectores tenían magnitud y dirección, Harry Potter era un vector que invadía sus pensamientos.

Y pensando en Potter, recordó que éste no le había dicho porqué había vuelto a su piso y mas, cómo había entrado… Se suponía que tenía protecciones anti-intrusos.

Anotó mentalmente que la próxima vez que lo viera en el Ministerio le preguntaría, al final de todo ya no estaban enfrentados en dirección y fuerza…

Hay fuerzas que equilibran exactamente a otras, iguales y opuestas. Lo bueno, es que estás fuerzas pueden alterarse y generar distintas reacciones.

* * *

_Sí lo sé, estoy loca, no sé cómo se me ocurre pensar en un Draco transgénico y en integrar a Harry, pero tengo mrito por la locura ¿no?_

_Próximo capítulo.. acción y reacción, y algo de fricción ¡prometido!_

_¿Comentarios?_


	6. Segunda Ley de Newton

Hola. Sí, lo sé, apesto. Pero más vale tarde que nunca, ¿cierto? ¿Cierto?

No tengo excusas, pero sí el capítulo 7 a medias. Algo es algo.

Gracias a sirem por el beteo y… ¡disfruten de la lectura!

(Ah, y sé que dije que este capítulo sería de acción y reacción… pero es que no salía)

**

* * *

**

**Segunda ley de Newton: Fuerza y aceleración.**

_Cambio en el movimiento provocado por la acción de una fuerza. _

_Masa por aceleración es igual a fuerza._

-

Draco estaba en su cama, en un estado de inercia e inmovilidad admirable.

Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba estudiar, y, sobre todo, necesitaba quitarse a Potter de la cabeza.

Era como una especie de maldición; cada cosa que veía y/o estudiaba le recordaba a Harry. Sí, Harry. Porque Draco descubrió, después de asociar la P de Potter con potenciales eléctricos, que si seguía pensando en "Potter", en la ecuación "Potter", en la variable "Potter" y en todo lo relacionado con Potter, sus estudios sufrirían las consecuencias.

Así que, aprovechando que no había pensado nada con "H", le llamaría Harry.

No había muchas cosas que le gustasen en la física para asociar con H— adorada y perfecta física, ¡si hasta en eso lo complacía!—, pero su determinación se fue por un agujero negro porque ese día era martes.

Y martes significaba trabajo, trabajo es igual a fuerza por distancia, pero también igual a ver a Potter en su puesto de súper jefe de Auror.

Hasta ese momento Draco nunca había pensado que una ecuación podía excitarlo, pero, ya acortadas las distancias y aumentadas las fuerzas, podía hacer un buen trabajo físico con Potter, no de la física precisamente.

Pensar en Harry ayudándolo a realizar cierto trabajo lo calentaba aún más.

Se levantó y entró a la ducha, con una sonrisa esperanzadora y recordando que, cuando viera a Potter, tenía que preguntarle cómo había entrado a su piso y, de paso, seguir en el movimiento constante y rectilíneo al que habían entrado.

-

Potter era un estúpido, un estúpido y lento mago. Draco llevaba media hora en una aburrida reunión con el Ministro y sólo podía pensar en cómo seguir acortando distancia con Potter. Y éste no estaba a la vista.

Deseaba estar tan cerca de Potter que lograran fusionarse. Draco sabía que aún era imposible físicamente, pero lo que no hacía la física, la magia lo lograba.

-

Apenas atendió a las palabras del Ministro y de los consejeros de otras secciones menos importantes y excitantes que lo que tenía en mente. ¿Por qué Potter no había aparecido en la reunión?

Estaba científicamente comprobado— por Draco— que Harry no era necesario en aquel lugar, y también estaba demostrado que Draco, definitivamente, no lo extrañaba, sólo quería hacerle un bien a la comunidad mágica y cerciorarse de que el héroe estuviera bien.

El punto de partida para cualquier experimento es el punto de origen, obviamente; el punto cero, que extrañamente le recordaba al punto G, pero como a él le gustaban los hombres sería el punto P, de próstata y_— joder— _de Potter.

Draco murmuró una maldición por lo bajo mientras se dirigía hacia la oficina de Harry Potter, el único héroe en el mundo que tenía una ecuación en su honor. Claro que eso Potter no lo sabía y si lo supiera no lo valoraría.

Ni siquiera se detuvo a golpear la puerta— Potter había irrumpido en su casa sin permiso—, sólo la abrió y su cuerpo entero se paralizó frente a la imagen del interior.

Todo a su alrededor era un caos. Como si un pequeño huracán hubiese arrasado con ese lugar… y Potter estaba de pie en el centro, como si fuera el epicentro de un terremoto.

Acelerar, es, simplemente, aplicar más fuerza a una masa. De ahí, que todos aquellos objetos chocaran tan rápidamente con las paredes del despacho de Potter.

—Potter…— llamó tentativamente Draco. No quería convertirse en el objeto de furia de Harry.

El auror dentro de aquella habitación pareció salir del estado inanimado de catarsis en que se encontraba y giró bruscamente hacia Draco.

—Vete— fue todo el saludo de Potter. Éste apretó más la varita en su mano y desvió la vista de Draco.

—Demasiada fuerza, ¿no crees?— dijo Draco haciendo caso omiso a la mala bienvenida—. La aceleración con que chocan esos objetos es proporcional a la fuerza con que…

— ¿Por qué haces esto?

—Deberías cambiar la pregunta, Potter. Sólo intentaba…

—Sé lo que intentabas y no es necesario.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Potter?— Harry lo miró asombrado y Draco se sintió igual de sorprendido, ¿de dónde había sacado aquel tono preocupado?

_Quizás la física me está ablandando, no, imposible… debería ser al contrario, aislarme más del mundo…_

— ¿De verdad te interesa saberlo?— preguntó Harry de vuelta, mirando con curiosidad a Draco.

—No lo preguntaría si no fuera así— respondió Draco medio ido, aún preguntándose porqué aquel tono de preocupación en su voz.

—Vamos a tomar algo.

—Te convertirás en un ebrio si sigues tomando tan seguido— dijo Draco, pero de todas formas lo siguió hasta la salida.

—Vamos, sólo un trago.

-

Ambos, en un lugar muggle, cada uno con un vaso de licor en sus manos; era la escena perfecta de dos amigos en un día cualquiera, bueno, si no fuera porque las ondas sonoras brillaban por su ausencia.

A Draco no le gustaba el silencio, bueno, no el silencio: la falta de ondas en el nivel audible para los humanos.

Por algunos segundos, Draco pensó que estaba loco, no, no por sus pensamientos tan… elevados, sino por estar junto a Potter y por estar a punto de comenzar una conversación.

—Ya estamos aquí, ahora dime. ¿Qué demonios te sucede?

—No me sucede nada.

—Ya, y yo soy Einstein.

— ¿Quién?

—Nadie, nadie. Pero yo no soy idiota, y a ti te pasa algo, es obvio, y está comprobado, empíricamente.

— ¿Comprobado cómo?

Ya que estaba ahí, ya que su locura iba en ciernes, ¿qué perdía?

—Primera observación, Potter— dijo Draco levantando un dedo—, pareces un inferi, ergo, no estás durmiendo bien—. Harry abrió los ojos como platos; era cierto—. Segundo— Draco levantó otro dedo—, ya no discutes conmigo, no me insultas y no te interesas en ello. Mi hipótesis es que o estás loco por no querer discutir conmigo o te pasa algo peor.

— ¿Cómo sabes esas cosas, acaso… acaso me has espiado?— preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

—No es necesario espiarte, Potter. Y déjame, que aún no acabo; está la parte más reveladora del asunto. Entraste a mi casa, ebrio, sin invitación y burlando mis protecciones. Dormiste en mi sillón italiano y alteraste la composición atómica del lugar.

—Yo no…

—Déjame terminar, Potter. Todas mis observaciones llevan a la hipótesis de que estás deprimido o la fama te ha vuelto loco. Y lo comprobé, así que ahora es una teoría, claro, porque no lo he comprobado en todos los escenarios posibles; pero sí, estás deprimido.

Harry estaba genuinamente desconcertado. Bebió el contenido del vaso de una vez y siguió mirando a Draco a los ojos. Éste comenzó a inquietarse por la intensidad de aquella mirada verde.

Draco sentía que aceleraba, no literalmente, obvio… seguía sentado en el bar muggle, pero su estómago parecía estar en una montaña rusa ¡y sólo con la mirada de Potter!

_¡Newton! Estoy perdido. Y estoy odiando a la puta manzana y a la jodida gravedad._

—Potter, no puedes negarlo.

—No lo estoy negando, Malfoy, es sólo que estoy sorprendido—. Levantó la mano y pidió otro trago.

—Ahora te volverás alcohólico.

—Cállate—. Harry pareció meditar unos segundos mientras llegaba su trago, dio un sorbo—. ¿Me has estado siguiendo?

―No, sólo es observación científica. Y es más, para que veas que no te odio, tengo la solución a tu problema.

―Estás loco.

―No estoy loco, Potter. Estudio física.

_Que viene a ser como lo mismo…_

― ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

― ¿Observarte?―Draco se planteó la posibilidad de desintegrarse y volver a integrarse en otro espacio, es decir, aparecerse en otro lugar. ¿Cómo demonios iba a responder a eso?

Optó por seguir el código Malfoy.

―Porque quiero, porque puedo. Porque te estabas ahogando en un vaso de poción y nadie parecía notarlo.

― ¿Lo hiciste por mí?

― ¿Insinúas que no tengo nada mejor que hacer que observarte? No, a veces es bueno conocer al enemigo.

―Ya no me odias.

―Lo sé―. Oh, era cierto, lo sabía, pero… ¿por qué estaba diciéndolo?

¿Era posible seguir culpando a Newton por todas sus desgracias?

Harry lo miraba como alucinando, como si frente a él estuviera un extraterrestre, o peor, un Malfoy siendo amable.

― ¿Te gusta ser auror?― preguntó Draco intentando volver al tema Potter-está-deprimido-y-hay-que-evitar-que-se-mate.

Harry frunció el ceño.

― ¿Vas a decírselo a todo el mundo?

―No es como si me interesase todo el mundo.

―Sí, pero, de cierta forma, no. Siento que es lo mismo que antes, en la guerra, digo.

―Oh, San Potter se cansó de hacer de héroe.

―Búrlate. Como tú te dedicas a volverte cada día más loco…― Harry sonrió y a Draco se le olvidó molestarlo; estaba pensando en alguna manera de solucionar los problemas de Potter.

_Draco, mátate, _dijo una voz interior, en un flechazo de cordura.

―Yo podría ayudarte―. Sí, matarse era la solución más práctica, porque aquellas palabras habían salido de su boca sin racionalizarlas.

― ¿Usando la física?

―No te burles, Potter, la física me ayudó a descubrir todo esto.

―Estás loco.

―Ya lo dijiste―. Draco siguió sin responder a las burlas, él no estaba loco, sólo era diferente al resto de los mortales, y superior, por cierto―. Además, la física sí podría ayudarte…

Dejó las palabras en el aire, sopesando las diversas maneras que tendría la física para solucionar los problemas potterísticos.

―Podríamos suponer que eres esférico. (1)

Potter se atragantó con el alcohol que estaba bebiendo y miró con ojos desorbitados a Draco.

― ¿Esférico?

―Mmm, tienes razón, eso no funcionaría. Pero me niego a aplicar métodos matemáticos, creen que integrando se soluciona todo, además tendría que demostrar que existes y eso ya no podría estar más claro.

Harry seguía mirándolo como si estuviera loco o tuviese tres cabezas. Bueno, no podía culparlo.

―Ya sé― exclamó Draco, y a ojos de Harry parecía como si hubiese tenido una epifanía.

Sólo le faltó decir "Eureka".

―Malfoy… ¿Sabes que esto da miedo?―preguntó Harry colocando ambas manos sobre sus muslos.

―Sí… soy un Slytherin.

―Ya―. Harry parecía rendido―. ¿Y cuál es tu brillante idea?

―Acelerar.

― ¿Qué?― Harry parecía estar volviéndose loco, quizás su coeficiente intelectual no era tan alto como el Draco, que pasaba los ciento cincuenta puntos. Claro, lo básico para ser un físico con futuro, y quizás ganarse un Nobel.

―Fácil y lógico―Draco parecía estar hablando más consigo mismo―. Masa por aceleración es igual a fuerza, Potter. ¿Ves? La física soluciona todo.

Harry parecía perdido en otro mundo. U otra dimensión, o en presencia de Draco; que sería lo mismo.

―Vamos―dijo Draco levantándose y haciendo señas a Harry para que lo siguiera.

Harry seguía anormalmente mudo.

Cuando salieron del local, Draco estiró los brazos y empujó a Harry. Éste, desprevenido, se tropezó casi cayéndose al suelo.

― ¿Qué haces?― preguntó, saliendo de su estado de inercia momentánea.

―Cambio tu velocidad― concluyó Draco, tranquilamente―. Ya te lo dije, masa, o sea tú, que por cierto estás demasiado delgado, por aceleración es igual a fuerza. Y la fuerza…―Draco recordó que no era comprendido por los simples magos.

―Mmm― fue lo único que respondió Harry alejándose un poco.

―Lo diré de una forma simple. Es como ir en una montaña rusa, ¿entiendes eso?― Harry asintió―. Las personas se emocionan en las montañas rusas porque van acelerando, y esa aceleración…

―Está bien―. Harry interrumpió su explicación; o había entendido todo o no había entendido nada. Bueno Potter nunca había sido muy brillante.

―Entonces―continuó Draco―, la idea es aplicar alguna fuerza en tu vida que, finalmente, cambie tu velocidad.

―Ron tiene razón― dijo Harry caminando a su lado y sonriendo muy divertido― estás absoluta y totalmente desquiciado.

― ¿Te estás quejando?

―Para nada, es mucho mejor que el Draco arrogante y snob que conocí.

― ¿Sabes cuál es la solución más rápida a tu problema?― preguntó Draco dejando de lado el cumplido de Harry, aunque mentalmente sonrió―. Deberías hacerte corredor de autos de carrera. Mezclas la velocidad con tu instinto suicida.

― ¿Cómo sabes tantas cosas muggles?

―Fácil, hay que conocer al enemigo― dijo Draco misterioso y siguió caminando divertido.

―Sabía que me querías muerto, Draco, pero pensé que serías más sutil al proponerlo.

Draco sonrió.

―Já, siempre has tenido instintos suicidas, no puedes culparme por pensar eso.

―Cierto.

-

¡Altura!

Su nuevo odio iba dirigido hacia las alturas.

La energía potencial era masa por altura por gravedad. Y altura se colocaba "h".

"H" de Harry.

Harry que lo había invitado a cenar a su departamento en menos de una hora.

Hora que comenzaba con "h".

Y ¡demonios! ¿Por qué simplemente no lo había besado en su oficina?

¿Por qué no podía ser impulsivo e instintivo como los humanistas?

Y por eso, luego de cuarenta minutos, Draco estaba fuera del piso de Harry a un segundo de golpear la puerta.

Dos golpes.

―Harry.

Dos golpes más.

―Harry.

Dos golpes más.

―Harry―. Draco hablaba bajito, bien, tenía la manía de golpear seis veces y decir el nombre tres, pero Potter no entendería el porqué y él ya no quería explicar nada más. (2)

Harry abrió, Draco entró.

A los tres segundos seguían frente a frente sin moverse.

Draco decidió que quizás ser humanista no sería tan malo.

Se inclinó un poco y rozó sus labios con los de Potter. Sólo un roce.

_¡Bendita fuerza de rozamiento!_

Jamás pensó que aquella fuerza serviría para algo más que frenar el movimiento; Draco había demostrado que también servía para excitarlo…

―Hola― dijo Harry entrecerrando los ojos y, obviamente, sin saber qué decir.

―Hola― respondió Draco pasando al lado de Harry, hacia el salón.

Las energías, las fuerzas, las aceleraciones. Todo, todo, pronosticaba que aquella cena acabaría con el tema físico que más le gustaba a Draco; la fricción.

* * *

_**Notas de autora freak:**_

(1)Hay un chiste científico que se ríe de los matemáticos, físicos e ingenieros.

En una granja hay una vaca, un matemático, un ingeniero y un físico. El granjero pide que calculen el volumen de la vaca.

Matemático: demostramos que la vaca está definida, es acotada y existe, luego hacemos una integral triple.

Ingeniero: fácil, construimos una piscina y sumergimos la vaca dentro, luego calculamos el volumen por la cantidad de agua que cae al sumergir la vaca…

Físico: si suponemos que es esférica…

Esto está basado en lo que acostumbran a hacer estas personas… el chiste es bueno; créanme.

(2)Si ven The Big Bang Theory, el que Draco golpee seis veces tiene sentido y gracia… ya que está basado en Sheldon, un personaje muy maniático de esa serie que, bueno, golpea seis veces y dice el nombre tres, aunque ya hayan abierto. La serie es genial, véanla.

(*)Si el fic ha servido para algo deberían entender esto (es un chiste XDD):

"_Ganarle en una carrera a la luz es tan tonto como integrar un exponencial y esperar a que cambie."_

(**) Feliz año nuevo a todas :) ¡Que la pasen genial!


End file.
